


Fawning Over You (While Showering)

by c0cunt



Series: Fuzzy Antlers, Fuzzy Ears, and Fuzzy Feelings [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deer Marco, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV First Person, POV Marco Bott, deerboy!Marco, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mating season hell:  Shower edition.<br/>Prompt:  Ways to say "I love you" #30 - too quick, mumbled into your scarf.</p><p> </p><p>Simultaneously posted <a href="http://c0cunt.tumblr.com/post/137826130410">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fawning Over You (While Showering)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OverMyFreckledBody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/gifts).



> forgive me for my sin.

  I think it’s a day or so before Christmas.  At least, I’m fairly certain of that.  I’m not entirely sure though; days seems to slip together during mating season, so I could be pretty far off the mark.  Even though there hasn’t been much of... _That_ at all, it’s hard to control myself, with my hormones going haywire as they were.  Especially since it seems I’ve found my mate, in a mental capacity at least, since I can’t have him.  There had only been one person on my mind the whole time, and it’s been burning me up from the inside that I can’t go claim him.  I’ve only known him for a few months, and even if that doesn’t put a damper on my feelings, he’s _human_.  There’s definitely nothing wrong with being human!  But...it makes things so much more complicated.

 

  Being able to speak with Bertholdt and Reiner made it more obvious how much more complicated any sort of relationship with a human could be.  Humans had their school’s longest break during the summer, and Bertholdt had struggled against the school system to be allowed the time off to join Reiner for our season.  I knew that, if I had asked, Jean might be so inclined to wrangle his way out of school, but...I doubted he would want to stick around.  Besides, courting a potential mate takes much longer than the few scant weeks left until the end of the season, and I’m around 85% sure that it would be next to impossible to get Jean excused from all the class he would be missing...And courting a human has to be different compared to courting another one of us.  As I slowly drag myself into the shower, I made a mental note to ask Bertholdt how to court a human at the end of the season.

 

  The times that you have even a mild amount of control over your hormones during mating season are absolutely blessed, and I usually used it to shower and eat something, if nothing else.  As long as you can keep your mind from drifting back to just the idea of rutting, you should be in control for a good while, but there always could be exceptions to that.  As I let the hot water pound into my back, not even bothering with soap just yet, I can’t help but let my mind drift back to Jean.  I know I had told him to avoid the forest this winter, if only to keep myself from him, but I wondered how much he had listened to me.  He probably wouldn’t listen to me at all, and it would be likely he’d be near the clearing in the woods we usually met at.  I almost felt bad, knowing how he gets so cold so fast, even with his heaviest coat on, that he’d be waiting for me out there and I wouldn’t be joining him any time soon.  I jumped slightly at the sudden clattering noise, realizing I’d leaned my head forward until my antlers scraped against the tile.  Laughing slightly, I finally picked up the soap to actually scrub myself, and zoned out a little bit.

 

  Soon enough, I had let my eyes close, and my imagination was suddenly in control.  I imagined Jean in our clearing, knowing the exact annoyed look he would have on his face as he would bury his chin deeper into his scarf, grumbling about the cold.  I could imagine just how his face would light up when he saw me approaching, lifting it away from the scarf to scold me about being outside without a heavy coat.  I knew I would smile and just shake my head, knowing I had explained several times over that I just didn’t get cold easily, and would offer him the coat I was wearing.  He would yell at me that he wasn’t about to take “probably the only thing stopping you from freezing to fucking death”, even if I insisted.  I would eventually invite Jean back to my cabin, just so he wouldn’t be so cold outside.

 

  My breath hitched slightly as I imagined Jean coming back home with me, remembering the curiosity and surprise in his face when I had brought him back with me the first time, my hands that had been scrubbing furiously slowing almost to a stop.  Jean always had a knack for slowly taking off his outer wear, one that I had noticed on more than one occasion, and in my mind’s eye he was definitely moving slowly now.  He would mumble something into his scarf, too quick for me to hear, and I would ask him what he’d said.  He would step closer, too close, and would whisper “I fucking love you, okay”, his words still fast, as if fearful I wouldn’t feel the same, before backing away and unwinding his scarf.  I wouldn’t be able to control myself, pulling him close for a kiss, just as I wasn’t able to resist the letting my hands wander, forgetting about the need to clean up for a completely different desire.

 

  God, how would his lips feel against mine?  They were always chapped, even as he continuously swiped chapstick on them, since he would always chew it off before it could help.  I couldn’t help thinking how heavenly those lips would feel against mine, gentle at first, but soon needy, just like the whine that I couldn’t help as it spilled from my lips.  Would Jean want to move fast, or take it slow?  Or would he let me set the pace?  I couldn’t help but whine again, imagining Jean being just as eager as I was, hands and lips everywhere as we undressed.  I had seen Jean shirtless before, when we had both escaped from a sudden rainstorm and I had offered him a dry shirt, and I wondered how the skin of his chest would feel against my rough palms.  Probably like heaven, I mused, not even caring how cliché the thought sounded.  

 

  In the back of my mind, I vaguely noted that the water was starting to lose its warmth and shuffled out from under it, but I mostly couldn’t think past the warmth of arousal spreading quickly like wildfire under my skin.  I tipped my head back on a long, low groan, my mind replacing my hands with Jean’s, slowly exploring all I had to offer.  I wonder, for a second, if I’d be attractive by human standards, to Jean.  Compared to myself, Jean was just so much...Softer, and I wondered vaguely if humans were more attracted to softness.  Or was it more of a personal preference, and that Jean instead spent hours moisturizing instead?  I could just imagine Jean, hunching over slightly as he slowly massaged moisturizer into his skin, from the bottom of his feet upward.  I could even imagine Jean smirking at me cheekily as he’d ask me to help him out a little bit, wiggling his cute butt encouragingly at me...I couldn’t help but sigh pleasantly, his butt really is an amazing feature, and I really wanted to sink my teeth into it.  Jean always complained that his butt was too flat, but it appeared to be mostly muscle (as far as I could tell) from inside his pants, as far as I could tell.

 

  In my mind’s eye, Jean wouldn’t have any sort of reservations with being naked in front of me.  I knew it probably wasn’t likely, having listened to Bertholdt saying that nudity in human society wasn’t considered ‘right’, but imagination doesn’t always have to be based in reality.  However, the way Jean whispered “hey Bambi, mind if I help you out” into my ear, with such a smooth, purring voice, days before I told him to leave the woods came back rushed into my mind, and I couldn’t help the blush rising on my cheeks now. Even though he had whispered it deeply to tease me while I was cutting wood, I couldn’t help but imagine it in different contexts, with his hands replacing mine, sliding smoothly against my skin...I bit my lip, speeding my hand up, adding just a bit more pressure, and it felt heavenly.  I was so close, I just needed a little bit more...I leaned my head forward once again, forgetting that my antlers would smack into the tiles in front of me, and hurried back under the still-running water.

 

  “Shit!” I shrieked, feeling ice cold water start to pound into my back.  Immediately I dove for the shower knobs, cursing as I nearly smashed my poor antlers against the shower tiles, a dull throbbing starting up where they met the top of my head.  Water successfully turned off, I let out a long sigh, the mood entirely ruined.  I couldn’t help a blush, feeling guilty at having thought of my best friend in such a lewd way.  I shook my head roughly, cursing as I almost caught my antlers in my shower curtain, feeling more than a little bit flustered as I hurried out of the shower, still the tiniest bit soapy but not so soapy that I’d want to dive underneath freezing water again.  As I towelled myself off, I forced my mind off of showering and other activities, firmly focusing on making food.  An omelette did sound like a pretty good idea...


End file.
